Back a Day
by trumpet1
Summary: Ginny, Hermione, Padma, and Hermione's cousin Aurora, were sent back in time to the Marauders time. What are they going to do when they are stuck for a while? When do they get back? What do they do when they start enjoying life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The four girls gave each other warm greetings and reunions, and then started climbing on the train. Hermione, with her cousin Aurora, Ginny, and Padma Patil.

"Professor Lupin is coming back to teach!" said Hermione cheerfully. "Aurora, you will love him. He's an awesome teacher!"

Aurora nodded, her green eyes scanning the train. "Ouch!" she cried out when she tripped over nothing. The other girls tripped over her too.

"You alright?" they asked each other, standing up.

They all nodded and walked down the train.

"Look, Professor Lupin's compartment!" said Hermione happily. "Harry's there too; let's say hi. Maybe they saved us a seat."

"Where's Ron?" asked Ginny as they stepped in.

"Who? I've never met a guy named Ron before," stated the Harry look alike. "I'm James, James Potter. It's a pleasure."

Hermione looked ready to fall forward in shock. "Oh." She exchanged glances with Ginny and then said softly, "Jean Grang." She didn't know what else to do. Giving away all their real names could be a bad idea.

"Jenny Wesley," Ginny said.

"Sirius Black."

Both Ginny and Hermione nearly choked. The small boy next to Sirius said, "Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus Lupin," said the last boy, a handsome young man with sandy brown hair.

Aurora choked. "Lupin, as in..."

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said.

Ginny added quickly to the boys shock, "No, it's just we had a professor at, er...Beauxbatons called Professor Lupin."

"Which is kind of weird, you know," stated Padma. "Considering it's not a common last name." She nodded briefly at them. "I'm...Pat Jackson."

Aurora, who was never quick on the spot was still registering that this was not in the least way normal. When everyone looked at her for her name, she just kind of looked back, unable to speak.

"This is my, uh, cousin," Hermione said helpfully, smiling a little weakly. "Ariana Grang. We call her Ari. Sorry, we've got to go."

"Ah, you sure?" Sirius said with a charming smile. "Don't forget to come back!"

"We will, just...hungry," said Ginny, putting her trunks down. "Be right back." They started walking out the doors, and Ginny looked back. "Hey, Black, you look through that trunk and you will lose your arms."

Sirius looked surprised. "How'd you know I was - "

"I have brothers," Ginny replied, shutting the door.

"We are..." Aurora began, her voice trembling.

"In the past," Hermione stated.

Padma looked at her hands. "Where...How do you think?"

"Don't know," said Ginny. "However, we know where we are, relatively. Harry's parents, obviously. Along with Professor Lupin and Sirius."

"So they did know us before we knew them," Hermione said softly. "I wonder how long we'll be here."

"Dumbledore should still be here," Padma said hopefully. "We should be okay."

"Let's just...get to Hogwarts, talk to Dumbledore, and we won't panic," Aurora said, calmly for the first time that evening.

The group walked back in to the compartment. They all took seats as Aurora stood standing.

"So, where're you girls from?" Sirius asked, putting an arm around Ginny.

Ginny took his arm and pulled it off her shoulders. "No, Black. We're from...France."

Great, how well that works. Considering they have British accents and not in the least French. "But we were all originally from Wales," Padma added. "Our families were close family friends. We moved to France and went to the school of Beauxbatons."

Sirius smiled at Ginny warmly, who gave him an even glare back.

Padma sat down next to Peter, who was next to James, who was next to Sirius, who was next to Ginny, who was next to Remus. Hermione sat down next to Padma.

"You're welcome to sit down," offered Remus to Aurora.

Aurora shook her head. "I'm...I'm not comfortable with tight spaces." She leaned against the door.

Remus nodded. "Okay; that's alright. I understand."

Aurora nodded too. The door opened suddenly, and with a yelp of shock, Aurora crashed in to the person who had opened the door, and they both hit the floor.

"Ow, that hurt," groaned the person under Aurora. She moved Aurora easily and stood up, helping her up easily. "New people; huh? I'm Lily Evans."

Aurora had a cut on the side of her forehead that was bleeding. She brought a hand up to her head, wincing a little.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Lily asked, going to sit down next to James.

Aurora shrugged. "I've had worst."

Remus helped Aurora to sit next to him and started a paper towel. "You're really bleeding."

"No, I'm fine," Aurora said, looking a little uncomfortable. She stood up and leaned against the window this time.

James told Lily, "These ladies are from the French school of Beauxbatons. This is...er, Jean, Jenny, Pat, and...Ariana, right?"

They all nodded. "It's a pleasure," Ginny said smiling at Lily.

Lily nodded.

The train finally stopped. Each of the girls hurriedly grabbed their trunks and, sticking together, rushed to the carriages, in to the castle, and then in a hurried mission to find Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore was easily found, walking to the Great Hall.

"Headmaster," gasped Ginny, happy to have found him.

"We need to talk to you," Hermione said.

"You aren't students here," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"We're from 1997," Padma whispered helpfully.

"But this is 1977, dear," Dumbledore said, looking both delighted and puzzled at the same time. "How neat! You traveled back in time!"

"We need to get home," Aurora said, desperation on her face.

Dumbledore asked, "How'd you get here?"

"We don't know," Padma said, looking dismayed.

Dumbledore frowned. "Well, I'll get to work on it. If you remember anything, then tell me. For now, you can pretend to be students here and now. What are your real names?"

"Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, and Aurora Collins," said Hermione. "But we saw Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Pot...um, Lily Evans on the train and introduced ourselves differently."

"Lily does marry James?" asked Dumbledore, looking interested. "What am I like? Was I in the future?"

"Yes, you were the Headmaster," Ginny replied. "Lily and James married and had a son named Harry Potter. Lily and James..." She looked at the others and then added softly, "Died. Killed by...You-Know-Who."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, looking disappointed. "Oh, how terrible." He paused, and then said, "What'd you introduce yourselves as? You can be sorted in to different Houses. What year?"

"Sixth," said Ginny. "Aurora and I are in sixth. Hermione and Padma are seventh years."

"We introduced ourselves as Ariana Grang, Jean Grang, Jenny Wesley, and Pat Jackson," Padma said softly.

"Okay. Just go with the flow. I'll let you know if I get any leads on how to get you home."

They walked in to the Great Hall and stood behind the first years. The speech was quick, and so was the Sorting.

"We have four students who moved here from the French Academy, Beauxbatons. They will be sorted tonight," announced Professor Dumbledore. "First is Grang, Ariana."

Aurora, looking surprised and a little nervous at being chosen first, walked up and sat on the stool. She looked like a first year, the hat still covering her eyes.

_Oh, a time traveler, are you?_

It was the first time the hat had ever talked to her. Last time, it had been silent. She replied, Yes, I am. I'm not from here.

_I understand. You have a pure heart. You are quiet and shy and reserved. I don't see any darkness in you, Aurora. You should be sorted in to Ravenclaw with your intelligence, or Hufflepuff with your pure-heartedness. Yet, I see a string of bravery in you. Bravery outshines all the rest. You will stand for what you believe. That's what's most important, so accordingly..._

Everyone had started exchanging glances. This girl was taking a while. The hat opened its flap and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a round of polite clapping as Aurora took off the hat and walked over to the Gyrffindor table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, pretty girl," Sirius said with a grin.

Aurora rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks, Sirius." She sat down next to Remus.

"Grang, Jean."

Hermione walked up and sat down, looking completely calm, unlike Aurora before her.

_Ahh, here's where we wonder, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? But the bravery, despite the intelligence, stands out much more. To Gryffindor you go, brave girl._

"GRYIFFINDOR!"

"Jackson, Pat."

Padma walked up, an air of calmness to her face. She looked even more relaxed than Hermione, which made Aurora look like a shy, nervous first year. She sat down and thought, _Ravenclaw_.

_You always know what you want, don't you? Yes, your intelligence, my time traveler, will send you straight there._

"RAVENCLAW!"

Smiling, Padma set down the hat and left her friends for the Ravenclaw table.

"Wesley, Jenny."

Ginny walked up and pulled the hat on her head.

_Another Weasley. How many of you will I get? And after that, your siblings. You and your siblings children. List goes so on and so forth. So, as every one of them, you will go into..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning, Ginny skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

"Congratulations!" Professor Dumbledore said warmly. "Now, enjoy your feast!"

Aurora, Hermione, and Ginny glanced towards Padma, who was in a conversation they didn't recognize, and then they each dug in to their meals, just realizing how hungry they were.

"I wish Harry and Ron were here," Hermione said softly, looking at her plate.

"Thizfoodizzogooood," said Sirius, his mouth full of food.

He reminded her so much of Ron it nearly made Hermione cry. "I'm glad," she told him.

They exchanged looks, thinking, this is going to be a long year. Especially if they didn't get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"You going to be alright by yourself?" Hermione asked Aurora.

Aurora glared. "Of course, Hermione. I can go on a walk by myself."

"Yeah, but you don't know anybody," said Ginny.

"If you don't trust me, then you might as well lock me in my room." Aurora's voice was cold, but she needed to get away and think. She had no idea what was going on and who to trust anymore.

"Is Ariana alright?" asked James, coming over to sit next to Ginny and Hermione.

"Yeah. She's just...missing France," lied Ginny. "She liked it there."

"She going to be okay?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Hermione replied. "She just gets annoyed when we try to protect her. She's never very good with protecting herself, especially when she's so distracted."

Sirius put his arm around Ginny. "Say, I think we should go to Hogsmeade together."

Ginny glared at him. "Remove your arm, Black, or I shall remove it myself."

Sirius, looking disgruntled, pulled his arm back to himself. "Does that mean no?"

Aurora walked silently through the hallways, mostly ignored. She paused when she heard a fluttering of wings and looked up to see a pretty snowy owl perched on a statue above her.

"Oh, you are a pretty owl," she said to him. "May I pet you?"

The owl fluttered down to her and landed on her elbow. She stroked his head and back. "Yes, pretty owl. You remind me of my owl. I wish she could have come. Who do you belong to?"

"Are you seriously talking to my owl?" asked a curious voice.

Aurora turned, and nearly gasped in shock to see a young, good looking version of Professor Snape. "Er...Sort of. I had an owl like him back home. My owl stayed at home. You have a pretty owl. What's his name?"

"Sergio." the owl fluttered to his master's arm.

"I've only seen three snowy owls in my life," Aurora told her future professor. "One was my friend, Harry's, one was mine, and the other yours."

"Sergio doesn't normally like other people," he said, petting the owl's head. "I'm surprised he likes you."

Aurora shrugged with a shy smile. "I don't know."

He stuck out his hand to shake. "Severus Snape."

"Ariana Grang." She wanted to give him her real name, but Hermione's reminder and warning rang in her head. She shook his hand shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Ariana," Severus said.

Aurora felt strange, called her future professor by his first name, but she said, "You too, Severus."

"Where were you walking?"

"Just...walking."

"Seem kind of lonely. Can I walk with you?"

"Of course."

They walked in a shy silence for a moment, and then started a long conversation on owls, then history, Hogwarts, muggles, electricity, bridges...A strange conversation, for sure, but Aurora found she liked her professor. He was quiet, kind of shy once in a while, but an intelligent boy who liked to talk and socialize with certain people. She was relieved to find that he was completely over Lily. Aurora didn't pause to wonder why she was relieved; possibly because she herself was developing a crush?

"Yeah, and you know, why fly if all you're going to do is fall? Do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes, I used to. I gather that you don't like brooms much?" said Aurora, smiling at him warmly.

He returned the smile, and she realized she had never seen him smile. It was a dazzling smile that suited him nicely. A gentle, warm look that made him look kind and sweet. "No, not much."

"Scared of heights?"

"Yeah, a little. Aren't you?"

Aurora nodded. "But I like that feeling, of looking down and being afraid. It gives me an edge when I play Quidditch. Weird, I know."

"I don't think that's weird. What did you play?"

"I liked playing as a seeker, but I was pretty good at chaser."

Severus smiled. "I want to see you play sometime."

Aurora shrugged, smiling a little too. She wondered why this teenage boy was so different from his adult form. Maybe because the teacher was a lonely person, a spy who had struggles to keep himself in a high position in the Order, and as a spy deep in the ranks of Lord Voldemort. She wondered if this teen boy ever thought about his future and saw that. Aurora smile sadly a little, thinking that there were probably no boys who imagined that future.

"Wow, it's almost after hours," Severus said. "How was your first day, Ariana?"

Aurora made a movement between a shrug and a nod. "So, so. Kind of wish I was at home. So lonely here."

"What? Lonely? I love Hogwarts."

"Yes, me too," Aurora replied, smiling a little. They stood together in silence for a moment. "Well," she said awkwardly, not knowing how to say goodbye. "I should get going. So we don't get in trouble being out too late."

He started to walk away, and then turned back to her. "Can I walk you to your Commons?"

Aurora smiled and nodded. She wondered if this side of her professor still existed. She liked this side.

Hermione sat down next to Remus, yawning. "I didn't think we'd get so much homework the first day."

"You finished?" Remus asked, smiling a little.

Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"I'm almost surprised you weren't placed in Ravenclaw with Pat."

"What were you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Planning a prank with James and Sirius," Remus yawned and stretched. "It's really elaborate too. James wants to impress Lily too much, I think. She's going to go out with him; she already told me that. He just needs to ask her now."

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes lightly. Little did they all know, the young couple's child would be her best friend and the hero of the Wizarding World in 20 years.

Aurora walked in, looking dreamy-eyed. "Hi."

"How was your walk?"

"Good." She seemed to wake up a bit, and added to Hermione, quietly so the rest wouldn't hear, "I met Professor Snape. And he is really cute and very nice."

Ginny started laughing hysterically at the cute part. Hermione smiled kindly at Aurora. "As long as he is nice, I approve. Remember, the guy has a tough future ahead of him."

"Who'd you meet?" asked Remus curiously.

"Severus Snape."

"Someone has a crush on Severus?" asked Sirius, sounding curious.

Aurora started blushing, and James and Sirius laughed.

"He'd better be nice to you," James said.

"He will be," Aurora said, blushing a bright pink. "Don't worry about me."

James patted her shoulder. "We know. Goodnight, ladies."

The two boys walked upstairs. Remus told Hermione something, causing her to laugh, and then followed the boys up.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Ginny said, almost sadly. "Considering all that's happened, we start to form crushes here."

"It's tough, meeting Harry's parents," Hermione said, her eyes glassy. "Who do you have a crush on Ginny?"

Ginny flushed. "You like Remus."

Hermione blushed. "And you like Sirius."

"It's going to get weird when we get back. I hope we get back soon so life can go back to normal," stated Aurora. "I'm going to bed. Maybe this will turn out to be a dream."

"You wish," said Hermione. "Goodnight."

Aurora walked upstairs and closed her eyes. She was surprised when the next thing she became remotely conscious of were dark eyes, like Severus's. She woke up the next morning, hardly daring to believe she had dreamed about Severus. Not only that, it hadn't been a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Gosh, this wasn't a dream, Hermione," Aurora said sleepily. "You were right."

"Let's go to breakfast," Ginny said. "We should make sure Padma is alright. She's all alone with all those Ravenclaws we don't know."

Aurora lied down staring at her ceiling. Could things get any worst? That's always a bad question to ask.

They walked down in silence, and were soon ambushed by the Marauders.

Sirius put his arm around Ginny. "Hey, pretty girl. There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Go with me?"

Ginny was compelled to say yes, but she gave a light shake of the head. She couldn't form a crush here. It was too dangerous, too threatening. What if he didn't like her when she got back to the future?

Hermione and Remus immediately started a conversation. James and Aurora started talking too.

Ginny sat down next to Sirius and ate her breakfast without much comment. After breakfast, she walked over to the Ravenclaw table to Padma. "Hey, you alright? Nobody's bothering are they?" Ginny asked.

Padma smiled warmly. "No, it's been great. I almost like it here more than there."

"Which isn't necessarily a good thing," Ginny said.

Padma nodded her agreement, the same glassy eyed look coming over her eyes as Hermione. "Yeah, I know. It's bad. How are Harry's parents?"

"They're smart, nice, intelligent, make the cutest couple of the century, you know. They are really great, and they are going to die," Ginny said, her voice blunt and terse. "I wish we weren't sent back. What if everybody we like changes between now and then?"

"You have a crush on someone?" asked Padma, smiling a little.

"Sirius."

"Seriously?"

They both laughed a little. "Do you?" asked Ginny.

Padma took a quick glance towards a different table and then at Ginny, shaking her head. "No. I made a nice friend though."

"I think - "

"That I'm lying," Padma winced. "You're right."

"Who is it?" asked Ginny softly.

Padma glanced away, and then back at Ginny. "Um, er, well...you see, he's not...he's a...He kind of..."

"Can't be much worst than Aurora. She has a crush on Snape," Ginny whispered.

Padma laughed, her eyes lighting up a little and then dulling with something like disappointment. "I think it might be." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to calm herself. "Alright. He's a Slytherin too, a Death Eater, and his name is Lucius Malfoy." She avoided Ginny's expression for a moment.

Ginny looked shocked, her mouth gaping and her eyes wide. "Did I hear you right?

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you two. Falling in love with the most impossible Slytherins ever. Death Eaters, for that. The father of the guy who torments Harry and Ron. And then Aurora and the professor we hate," Ginny said, obviously not delighted to figure this out.

Padma said in a trembling tone, stuttering a bit, "A-At least I-I told you th-the truth. And i-it's m-my truth. My problem. I fell in love with him, but it is only the third day we've been here, maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Ginny snarled. "Maybe they'll get better? Maybe he'll love you when you get back? I'd like to see that happen."

"Stop being so mean, Ginny!" Padma pleaded. "Please, he's not so bad once you get to know him. Severus is nice too - "

"Oh, I see. So it is Severus and Lucius now. Alright, you and Aurora can go be with your precious Severus and Lucius. Nice to see where your loyalties lie!" snapped Ginny, sounding furious.

"Ginny!" cried Padma as the Gryffindor walked away. She felt hands on her shoulders and glanced up to see the Slytherin they were talking about previously standing over her.

"I believe I heard my name," Lucius Malfoy said softly.

Padma looked away, tears in her eyes. "Th-they just don't trust..."

"Me, I understand," Lucius whispered gently. "It's okay, if you want to go be with them. I'll still be your friend."

"Thanks. I'm going to go talk to Ariana - "

"Severus's friend."

"Yes. And see if she's having the same problem," Padma sighed softly.

Lucius planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay, Pat. Don't worry; we'll always be here for you."

Padma nodded, walking over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, Aurora, can I speak with you?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes, of course." She sent a perfect glare at Ginny. "Is this about..."

"Yeah, it is."

Hermione interrupted, "You know, I don't judge you for liking them. It's just...difficult to understand and agree with sometimes. I'm sorry for saying this, but you have to understand where we are coming from and where our opinions are coming from."

Padma gave a brief nod. Aurora stood up and the two walked quietly out of the hall.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about Lucius and Severus," Aurora said when her friend stayed somewhat silent.

Padma nodded again. "Yes, yes I wanted to ask you...if you ever feel excluded by Hermione and Ginny."

Aurora paused, and then said softly, "Yes. But you have to remember, that we were just walking with them briefly. We would have joined other friends. They would have stayed together and gone to visit Harry and Ron. We aren't apart of their original friends from Hogwarts. In fact, we'd be farther down the list. My cousin, Hermione...she loves her friends and would die for them - literally. But...even with family members like me, we can be distanced from her friends."

Padma said, "Oh, okay. I understand a little better now. Do you approve of Lucius?"

"Of course I do," Aurora said, smiling. "As long as you approve of Severus."

"I do, yes, of course," Padma told her, smiling also.

"I approve of myself too," came the familiar voice of the person they had been talking about.

Severus had been standing in front of Lucius. Lucius looked completely unabashed. "Hello."

Aurora giggled shyly. "Oh, heh, yeah...How much of that conversation did you blokes hear?"

"The last part, where I'm approved of," Severus said proudly and smugly.

"Me too!" Lucius added. "I'm glad I'm approved of."

Aurora rolled her eyes, smiling despite the annoyance she felt for the fact they had eavesdropped and the fact they weren't approved by anyone else.

"You guys are..." Padma began, and then left off.

"Annoying," Aurora suggested.

"Hot," Lucius said, managing to keep a straight face.

Padma glared at him, and he glared back playfully.

"Ariana," Severus said, looking shy. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. I was wondering if I may go with you?"

Aurora smiled, blushing a little. "Oh. Heh...Yes. I'd love to."

Padma put her hand on Aurora's shoulder, and they exchanged cautious, warning glances, before both smiling and giggling.

"You remind me of Parvati," giggled Aurora. "Just smarter and more - "

"Responsible," Padma laughed. "I've heard that many times."

"Who's Parvati?" asked Lucius.

"My twin sister," replied Padma. "She...she um, stayed at Beauxbatons though."

Lucius gave Padma a sweet smile and said, "Well, I think while Severus and Aurora are on their date, that we should go somewhere together."

"I thought that was already planned," Padma said. "I can't believe us, just getting here and getting dates with the best - looking guys in Hogwarts."

"HA!" exclaimed Lucius, losing the straight face. "I knew it! I knew it! I am the best - looking guy in Hogwarts! Not Potter! And you hang out with the Marauders, too. Ha! I knew it!"

"You're so self-centered," Padma said, grinning and punching his shoulder.

"Yeah. But you like it, Pat," Lucius said, grinning.

Padma rolled her eyes at him. "You'd better believe it."

Severus and Aurora stayed quiet, both smiling.

"We're going to be late for class," Aurora interrupted.

"Alright, Ariana, I see how it is. Smart Gryffindor girl that could be in Ravenclaw. Quiet Gryffindor girl. You're one of those rare ones. I'm surprised Severus found you," Lucius said, a smile on his face to let her know he was just teasing.

Aurora blushed. Severus put his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky," he said. "One of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts."

"One," Lucius said. "Another is Pat."

Padma blushed, smiling. "Yeah, we're going to get detention for being late. Come on."

The group walked in to Transfiguration. Aurora and Padma hurried over to James, Sirius, Lily, and Peter Hermione, Remus, and Ginny weren't in this class, surprisingly.

"Hi!" Lily said warmly. "How's your first week going?"

Aurora looked at Padma, Lucius, and Severus, and then back at Lily, smiling too. "Oh, pretty good."

"Find a new friend, Sev?" asked Lily, smiling slyly.

Severus flushed, looking at his hands. "Ah, well...I have to find someone, eh?"

"Eh, I think so too," Lily replied. "Are you two going to the Halloween Masquerade Ball together?"

Severus looked cornered. "Er, there's a Halloween ball?"

"Yeah," Lily said, hardly controlling laughter.

James interrupted happily, "Lily said she'd go with me!"

Lily smacked him lightly. Aurora said softly, "I don't have a costume."

"Oh that's okay," Lily told her gently. "Hogsmeade always has a lot of costumes. I'll help you find one!"

"So you will go with me?" Severus asked Aurora hopefully.

"Of course," Aurora replied distantly, paying attention now to something James and Sirius were saying.

"Quidditch tryouts," James told Sirius. "Later today. We need two new Chasers and a Keeper."

"Later today?" interrupted Aurora.

James gave her an interested look. "Yeah. You want to tryout?"

She looked at everyone's hopeful faces and nodded. "Yes. I want to tryout."

"Well, I'm glad we'll have a new Gryffindor trying out," said the young apprentice professor. "Now, while we're waiting, practice your switching charms."

"We do this in both Charms and Transfiguration," James told Padma and Aurora. "What other classes do you have?"

"Arithmancy," Aurora said.

Padma replied, "Astronomy."

"Potions," Aurora added.

"I love potions!" Severus said suddenly, causing both of the future girls to give him strange looks.

Padma said, "You do?"

"And Defense Against the Dark Arts," Severus added, looking a little shy at the shocked attention he had gotten. "I want to teach both of those one day."

Aurora smiled sweetly at him. "I bet you'd make a great teacher."

He blushed. "Oh...ha...thanks."

"Alright, alright, enough chatting," said the apprentice professor. "More transfiguring."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," said James.

"Okay, Minerva, we're sorry," Sirius said, causing the young woman to roll her eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Ooh, look at this one!" exclaimed Lily. "You should try it on, Ariana!"

Aurora shrugged. "It's not my type."

Lily, looking disappointed and irritated after the 8th try and what felt like the 100th try, looked through the store again. "You're a difficult shopper, you know that, Ari? Even Jenny's got an outfit."

"Yes, but Jean and I...and Pat...are not so easily pleased," Aurora said. "Besides, the boys said to take our time."

"Yeah, but they get impatient. And I want to go see James soon," Lily replied, looking at a pretty yellow dress.

Aurora looked at it too. "This one would look pretty on you," she told the older girl.

Lily smiled. "Thanks. I'll go try it on."

Aurora took a bright shimmery red gown to try on. It was a strapless red taffeta dress that reached her ankles. It hugged her curves and made her look more curvy than she normally looked. A a satin ribbon gold bow tied around her waist. She stepped out, looking like a princess.

"Wow," Ginny said to her. "You look like a princess, Ari."

"Princess Ariana," Lily said, smiling and curtsying in her yellow dress.

Aurora blushed. "How does it look?"

"Lovely. You look gorgeous," Hermione told her. "Severus will absolutely - "

"Adore it," Lily finished. "The red really goes with your hair. Dark hair and red always goes good together. And the red; it's perfect for our House! You can be like, the Gryffindor princessa."

Aurora blushed. "I don't want to be the Gryffindor Princess."

"Better than being the Slytherin Princess," muttered Ginny.

"You should get it," Hermione said.

Aurora shrugged a little. "I think I need a size smaller."

"Then try on a size smaller," Lily said, handing her the size 3/4. "If 5/6 is too big, then try on 3/4."

Aurora showed up in her normal clothes, saying, "The 3/4 is good. I'll buy it."

She got it in a box and a bag, and waited for Lily to buy her yellow dress, Hermione and her light blue dress, and Padma to get her silver gown. They walked out of the store, in good moods.

Ginny walked over to Sirius. "Black, are you going to the Halloween Ball?"

Sirius looked surprised at being confronted by the girl. "Uh, er, yeah. Why? Do you want to go with me, Jenny?"

Ginny grinned. "How'd you know?"

Cheering happily and twirling in circles, Sirius shouted to James, "I'M GOING WITH JENNY TO THE HALLOWEEN BALL! YES!"

James cheered. The others rolled their eyes at Sirius. Ginny stood up on her toes and kissed Sirius's cheek.

"Do you want to go get butterbeer?" asked Severus.

"On me," Lucius told them, making all of them grin.

Padma told him, "You sure? There's a lot of us."

Lucius grinned at her, taking her hand and walking in to the Three Broomsticks. They were closely followed by Severus, Aurora, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily.

"Well, a table for ten," Lucius said, smiling. "I guess ten butterbeers is a lot." He walked up. "Hey, Madam Rosmerta."

"Good morning, Lucius!" a very young Madam Rosmerta said cheerfully. "What can I get you and your friends?"

"Ten butterbeers," Lucius replied.

"Wow," she said, looking over at the table. "Who are your new friends?"

"Pat, my girlfriend, Ariana, Jenny, and Jean." Lucius called over, "Severus, help me carry these!"

James and Severus both stood up to help.

"Wow, that's Madam Rosmerta," said Aurora softly.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered in reply. The future girls obtained sad looks, distant glances, their thoughts all back at Hogsmeade trips in their life.

"Here we go," Lucius said, putting down the butterbeers. He walked back to Madam Rosmerta and paid. "Thank you, Madam Rosmerta."

"No problem, Lucius. Have a good weekend."

"You too," he walked back to the table and sat down, sipping his butterbeer.

James called across the table, "Ariana - tryouts are at 4 today. Got it?"

Aurora nodded. "Four. Today. Quidditch... Uh oh." She stood up and rushed out quickly.

Padma followed quickly, telling the boys to stay. "What's wrong?"

"I need a broom," Aurora whispered, looking worried. "I forgot; I left my broom at home. My Dad was going to send it to me."

"Come on," Padma said brusquely, walking quickly.

"What?"

Padma replied tersely. "We've got to buy you a broom. A good broom. I'll pool my money with you and we'll get you a broom. It'll be an early Christmas present."

"Oh, thank you," Aurora exclaimed, looking shocked. "I'll never be able to repay you, Padma, thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you so much."

"Alright, alright, enough," growled Padma, stopping at the Quidditch shop. "There'd better be a broom here."

Aurora looked over each of the brooms, every once in a while muttering on how old and ancient these brooms were. Finally, she took one and said, "This one will be good enough."

"You sure?" Padma asked.

When she nodded, they went to the shopkeeper and bought the broom, barely having enough money on them.

Aurora put it with her dress and they walked back to the castle. "We should have picked up Severus. I hope he doesn't feel like I left him."

"He'll be fine," Padma said, looking just a little disappointed.

"Maybe Lucius can - "

"Give me money? That's not why I'm dating him," said Padma coolly.

"I know, but," began Aurora, but Padma sent her a fierce glare, making her quiet.

They reached the castle and went to split up. "Good luck with your tryout," muttered Padma.

Aurora said, "Thanks," and went on to her dorms, putting away her gear and walking downstairs with the broom, she went to the Quidditch field.

"Why'd you leave?" James asked.

"I thought...I had forgotten where I put my broom," she lied. "And I had to make sure I had it."

"What position are you trying for?" asked James.

Aurora shrugged. "Chaser probably."

"Really?" James said, looking interested. "Well, we can have you tryout first."

Aurora mounted the broom. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll throw up the Quaffle. Catch it and try to get past Drake's defenses and throw it through the hoop."

Aurora shoved off, flying around for a moment to get the hang of it. She caught the Quaffle easily and swirled around some obstacles James had up, avoiding a bludger which Fabian had sent at her, and getting strangely close to the hoop before throwing it in. Drake tried to catch it, but Aurora made it through.

"How'd you do that?" Drake asked, grinning. "I've never met a Chaser that made it through first shot."

"Beginners luck?" suggested Aurora, grinning. "Let me try again."

Every single time though, Aurora made it through.

"Well, let us welcome our newest Chaser!" shouted James, causing a riot of cheering to break through everyone.

Aurora swooped down next to James, grinning happily at him. "Thank you, James!"

"No problem. First game is next weekend, Aurora. Practice started day after tomorrow in the afternoon after classes," James told her. "See you there."

Aurora grinned, rushing over to Severus and hugging him tightly "I did it! I made it!"

Severus smiled at her. "I knew you could do it."

"Nice," Ginny said, smiling. "Just to let you know, Dumbledore wants to talk to us. He said it could wait until after your tryout."

"We're not in trouble are we?" asked Aurora.

Hermione exclaimed, looking scandalized, "Of course not!"

The girls trooped to Dumbledore's office.

"I got a message through to my future self," Professor Dumbledore said proudly.

"Oh, thanks, Headmaster," Hermione told him.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "It may take a couple months."

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, alright, it'll take around six months," he grumbled. "Relax. I'm trying."

"And, Ginny," Dumbledore said as they were leaving. "Your parents talked to Dumbledore. They say hi."

Tears came to Ginny's eyes. "Thank you, Headmaster."

Hermione put an arm around Ginny's shoulders and they walked out.

~~Future, actually, Present

"Good evening, Severus," Albus said. "I'm glad all of you could make it to the meeting tonight."

Lucius glared at Sirius, who glared at Severus, who stared evenly at Dumbledore. Remus sank weakly in to a chair, looking tired.

"I was going to ask if you remember the four girls."

The men looked surprised, Remus sitting up, Sirius looking at Dumbledore in shock, Severus didn't even blink, and Lucius stopped glaring.

"Padma?" Lucius asked.

Severus didn't say anything. Sirius asked, "Ginny?"

"And Hermione?" Remus said.

Albus nodded. "They are in the past now, with your past selves."

Severus put his hands on Albus's desk. "When are they getting back? What should we do when they get back?"

"They get back next week. It will have been around six months for them, though, if you remember right," Albus said softly. "And they will be remembering everything as if it were yesterday, because it was yesterday to them. To you, though, it will have been 20 years ago."

Severus growled, "I still remember her like it was yesterday."

"I'm sure you all feel that way. Try not to presume anything. Let these girls figure everything out. Remember, Lucius, you are married. You should talk to your son and wife if need be. Sirius and Remus, you may upset the Weasleys and Harry. Severus..."

"I know," Severus replied softly. He closed his eyes, remembering when they said goodbye.

They all sighed. Dumbledore looked back at some papers he was using to calculate how to get them back at the proper time.

"Albus," Lucius said quietly.

"Mm?"

"Will she...will she see me as a Death Eater when she gets back? Will she hate me for it?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked up from his papers, adjusted his glasses. "Well, Lucius, it depends."

A silence fell over the room, and eventually, they all left.

Remus looked at his hands, wondering, hoping.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Ginny curled up on her mattress, fiddling with her fingers. She looked at Hermione, who was deep in a book. Aurora was sleeping. Padma had gone to her commons in the Ravenclaw commons. "I can't believe this," Ginny said sadly. "Six months. Six months away from home. Six whole months."

"I know," Hermione said quietly. "I know."

"I want to go home. I want to see Harry and Ron," Ginny said softly. "And Percy, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie."

"Yeah. I miss them too," said Hermione. "But there's nothing we can do. Maybe..."

"We should try to enjoy ourselves, I know. Aurora's on the Quidditch team. Maybe you could..."

"Join Lily's study group," said Hermione, perking up with interest.

Ginny snorted. "Or date Remus."

Hermione blushed, looking away back at her book. In a quiet voice, she said, "Yeah. Or date Remus. What about you?"

"Hmm...I'd say dating Sirius sounds good. Aurora and Severus...Padma and Lucius...Can you believe they...Where their loyalties lie? And Aurora ended up in Gryffindor too. They betrayed us." Ginny sounded cold and bitter.

"They didn't." Hermione sighed softly. "Gin, they didn't betray us. They fell in love with the surprising people, that's all. They aren't being judgmental with who we like."

"But there's no reason to be judgmental with us because we like normal people," snapped Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny blankly. "Normal, Ginny? What is normal?"

Ginny stammered for a moment, and then didn't reply.

Hermione lied down, closing her eyes. "I miss everyone too, Ginny. It's difficult. But maybe we do just need to have fun. There's nothing to worry about here. Everyone seems nicer. It doesn't seem so dangerous."

Ginny sighed. "Maybe you're right. But just think how much it's going to hurt when we go to the future. James and Lily are going to be...gone. Peter's going to be a...a...murderer. Innocent, little Peter. Sirius is going to be framed from his friends' death. Remus...become a professor. Lucius and Severus become..."

"I know, Ginny. You should go to bed. We need sleep. It might make us feel better after we get enough sleep and enough to eat and some homework."

"Food, sleep, homework, and Remus. Your life is complete, Hermione," Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione grinned, "Absolutely."

They both lied back in silence and slept.

The next morning, they got up tiredly and walked downstairs. James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus were waiting for them.

"Hey," James said, smiling at Aurora. "Don't forget practice today."

Aurora smiled back and nodded. "Oh, right."

Breakfast was a typically quiet affair, as everyone was still sleepy. The day seemed normal. Sirius was ridiculous. He stood on a desk and sang one of the Wizarding world's most popular teenage song during Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall walked in, looking shocked, and then she smiled, swaying to the singing like the rest of the students. The rest of the day, everyone was humming the song.

To no one's surprise, James asked Lily out, and she said yes. To everyone's surprise, Sirius asked Ginny out, and she said yes.

"Hey, Jenny!" shouted Sirius across the room.

She looked up from her essay.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Smiling and blushing a little, Ginny replied, "Sure."

Everyone's mouths popped open in surprise, and Hermione laughed.

Quidditch practice was fun. The sun shone. Everyone was looking forward to the Quidditch games against Ravenclaw.

The week passed slowly. Homework piled. It was only the second week, how behind could you get? Sirius and James were so far behind and so like Ron and Harry it made Hermione and Ginny cry sometimes. Remus of course, got them caught up. Remus was like the Hermione of the Golden Trio, and Hermione was like the Remus of the Marauders.

"Okay," James was telling the Quidditch team. "It's our turn to earn the Cup this year. And we will, right? Right? RIGHT?"

"RIGHT!" hollered the Quidditch team.

Aurora pulled her Quidditch uniform over herself and tapped her glasses. "Impervious."

"Alright, it's our time to shine!" shouted James, sailing out on to the pitch. Rain poured down. Aurora followed James, and she was closely followed by Sirius, Fabian and Gideon, Drake, and Dasha, Drake's sister.

"Quidditch captains!" shouted the Gamekeeper.

James walked over, slipping and sliding in the mud.

"Keep the game clean, no swearing at each other, follow the rules," he ordered. "Shake hands."

James and Kane shook hands tightly, both looking like they were trying to squeeze the bones out of each others' hands. Kane was a lot taller than James. To give James credit, he didn't even wince or blink.

"Good luck," James said politely.

"You will lose," hissed Kane.

James growled, "Do you really think that?"

"Yes."

"Then hold on to your hat, buddy, because we aren't going to lose easily." James turned in a flurry of red and gold Quidditch robes and glided over to where his team was lined up. He prepared to mount his broom.

"Players, mount your brooms!" the Gamekeeper hollered. "And be off!"

Bludgers, the Quaffle, and the snitch were released. Aurora went in to an immediate dive for the Quaffle, and catching it, sent it to Sirius, who sent it to Dasha. Dasha sent it back to Aurora, who sent the Quaffle through the hoop.

James swirled around in a look for the snitch, searching for that flash of gold. He admired the way his team worked below him, swirling in and out, Drake blocking each Ravenclaw attempt, Aurora and Sirius regularly sinking the Quaffle through the hoop.

Of course, that's when it started to get dirty. Bludgers were flying exclusively at Aurora and Sirius, trying to damage them so they couldn't sink any more goals. Fabian and Gideon struggled to protect them.

"Hey!" shouted James, catching Kane's attention. "Watch your players. Don't let them hurt mine!"

Kane glared, and then shouted to his beaters, "Don't be gentlemen! Go for the ladies!"

James felt fury gathering in his stomach, but he continued his search.

"AND A BLUDGER IS SENT TO ARIANA, DEFLECTED BY FABIAN! Or Gideon. Oh well. QUAFFLE SUNK BY RAVENCLAW! IT IS NOW 10, 40 AS DASHA GETS THE QUAFFLE."

James glanced down to see Sirius missed a goal. One of the Ravenclaw chasers caught it and sent it through Drake's left hoop. He thought he saw a flash of gold, but it was only a flash of a watch from someone in the stands. This was getting tiresome.

"AND DRAKE TAKES A BLUDGER TO THE SHOULDER! GAME PAUSED!"

James sailed down to his injured keeper immediately. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," groaned the Keeper. "I just need a moment. I can go back."

"It was dislocated and relocated when he landed," Dasha said, sounding worried. "Drake, I don't want you to go back out."

Drake snarled, "Who will? We don't have backups for Keepers. I'll be fine. Just...we still have another thirty seconds for our time out. I'll be fine." He drank some water and looked up at the sky, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, they're playing dirty," Fabian said, wiping sweat off his brow. "He's got some heavy hitters for beaters."

"I know, right," James grumbled. "You guys will be fine. No more letting anybody get hurt. No more Mister Nice Guy."

"No kidding."

"Ariana, Dasha, Sirius, you'll have to play extra hard now," growled James. "I know you've been giving it 100%. You need to give it 150% now."

The Chasers exchanged glances and groaned. They already looked exhausted. They were drenched in rain and sweat, and shivering with cold, despite the fact they were sweating hot. James looked up at the raining sky.

"Give it your all," growled James, earning several groans, but then nods of agreement.

A whistle blew. Time out was over. "Players, mount your brooms! Take off!"

The game reassembled and James took for look for the snitch again. Drake played with a painful but determined look on his face. It was obvious his arm was really bothering him, but he was completely focused on Keeping his goal hoops.

Aurora, Dasha, and Sirius relied heavily on each other, throwing the Quaffle around and struggling to confuse the more intelligent enemy. They had to be braver, faster, one step ahead all the time, or their opponent would outsmart them.

"Ariana, look out!" shouted Fabian and Gideon, both of them far across the field.

Aurora entered a dive for the Quaffle, completely aware of a bludger flying in the same area as the Quaffle was flying. The bludger hit her dominant shoulder, but she caught the Quaffle with her left hand, her uninjured hand.

Another injury time out was called as Aurora awkwardly landed, favoring her shoulder.

"You alright?" James growled. "Ariana, can you hear me?"

Aurora nodded weakly. "I'm fine! I won't be able to throw or score very well."

James groaned. "Gideon, Fabian, step up the game. We've got to be bigger, better, faster than them. WE ARE!" he shouted over the rain. "WE ARE BIGGER, BETTER, FASTER!"

The Quidditch team cheered.

James made a mental note to look harder for the snitch. "Alright, Gryffindor on three. One, two, three!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a scream of agreement from the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff side of the stands.

They took off again. James sailed above the Game, when suddenly he caught sight of something shimmery and shiny through the dark skies. Before thinking, he went in to a dive. Kane had seen it first, but James had dived first. The two Seekers twirled around, followed a shimmery gold ball through the sky, avoiding bludgers and team members.

Aurora surprisingly scored.

"INJURED ARM GIRL SCORES! GO ARIANA! IT'S NOW 80 TO 80. TIED! OH WAIT: LEALA SCORES! 90/80!"

Aurora and a Ravenclaw chaser, the girl, Leala, entered a dive for a Quaffle. Aurora braced herself, knowing what was going to happen before it did. Everyone gasped. Somebody in the stands screamed.

Fabian shouted, "Ariana, stop!"

Nearly five feet away from reaching the Quaffle, the Ravenclaw chaser and Aurora collided. The Ravenclaw girl spun away and hit the ground. Aurora caught the Quaffle and managed to throw it blindly. Dasha caught it. Aurora started to go up, and then spiraled down. She just caught sight of the ground when she hit it, and started to black out. Every bit of her ached and throbbed.

"JAMES POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS - 330 TO 90!"

"Ariana, Ariana," voices surrounded her, but her eyes refused to open. Her body complained, her muscles throbbed even lying still. The voices a few feet away said, "Leala, wake up."

"Ariana, wake up, please wake up."

She recognized Severus's voice, and desperately wanted to wake, but she allowed her body to go limp, her muscles felt better that way. She allowed black to cover her eyes. She allowed herself to fall in to a state of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Aurora would have stayed in that gladly painless existence for a long time, but no, the sound of voices roused her from the perfect, dreamless sleep. She heard Severus's voice mentioning something, and James worried voice cutting through Severus's sentence.

Her side started to throb again. Her shoulder ached. Tentatively, she allowed her eyes to open. It took a moment, but her vision straightened and was normal. She reached to the nightstand and pushed her glasses on to her nose.

James, Severus, the Quidditch team, both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Hermione, Ginny, Padma, and the Marauders were crowded in to the small Hospital Wing room.

"Hey, I tried to keep them out," said the nurse, shrugging.

Severus walked up first, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, attempting a weak smile. "Drake...Leala..."

Drake smiled at her from over on the neighboring bed. "My shoulder hurts and I'm confined to bed for a day. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Leala - "

"Is still unconscious," said James. "She broke her neck on impact."

Aurora sat up, looking worried. Padma said to calm her, "But she's fine and will make a full recovery, because of how great of care she got."

"And you are confined to bed for three days, missy," James said, shaking his finger at her. "You made too many chances, took too many risks out there. You are the craziest Quidditch player I've ever met."

Aurora managed a smile which turned in to a grin. "Yeah, I suppose."

"You suppose?" echoed James, laughing. "You and Drake - I mean really! The Ravenclaw team is one good, smart team."

"Really?" Kane walked over, his eyes lighting up a little. "Sometimes being good and smart doesn't guarantee winning, I guess, though. You have a scrappy team, James Potter."

James grinned. "Thanks, Kane." They shook hands again, and this time, it was more like friendly sort of shaking hands.

Kane gave a brief nod. "Feeling better, Ariana?"

Aurora nodded shyly, smiling a little. "I'm sorry about Leala."

"She'll be fine," Kane replied with a shrug and return smile. "Strong girl. Good luck next month against Hufflepuff."

"There's another game next month?" Aurora exclaimed, looking excited.

"This next one doesn't count towards the overall points though," replied James. "It's just a game."

James put his hand on Aurora's shoulder, standing in the space between Drake's and Aurora's beds. "Now that the two of you are both okay, I'm going to go now. Lily and I...er, yeah. Have places to go and things to do. Feel better soon."

Each Quidditch player said their goodbyes and the Marauders left as well with Hermione and Ginny. The only people left were Severus, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Dasha, Padma, and Drake's Hufflepuff girlfriend, Susan.

Severus sat at the foot of Aurora's bed, smiling at her. "You're crazy."

"You wanted to watch me play Quidditch," Aurora said with a grin.

Severus laughed. "Yeah, but I didn't want to watch you almost die."

Aurora giggled. Padma grinned, nudging Aurora's shoulder. "He freaked out. He was standing with Susan, Lily, Hermione, Ginny and I."

There was no trace of laughter or joking on his expression now. His eyes turned very solemn and his looked at his hands, blushing a little. "I had a right to worry. You were lying there all still and...you looked...looked dead. I was...I was..."

Aurora felt a small smile spread across her face. "Severus, you were really worried."

He nodded. Aurora added slowly, "So you really care for me." He nodded again.

Aurora fell back against her soft pillows, grinning with joy. "This is the best news I've heard since we won!"

Slowly and surely, a smile spread across Severus's face too.

Hermione sat down next to Remus, who was looking bored without Sirius and James. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. Just Sirius being with Jenny, James being with Lily...I guess I'm feeling lonely."

"Oh. That's too bad."

Awkward silence. A long awkward silence. Finally, Remus muttered, "I...I had something I'd like to talk to you about, Hermione."

Hermione sat up immediately in surprise. He had called her by her real name.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I know." He spread out the Marauders map in front of her. "I'm the only one that knows right now, if that is what you are thinking. And I know about Ginny, Padma, and Aurora too."

Hermione stuttered, "How?"

He shrugged. "Do you care to explain?"

"I don't want to," Hermione sighed softly. "But I have to."

Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It can't be that bad, Hermione."

"Do you know how amazing it is to hear my real name from you?" she murmured, smiling a little before launching in to her story. "I am not from this time. Ginny, Aurora, Padma and I traveled back in time. We are really from 1997."

She looked nervously over at his expression. He looked surprised, but otherwise calm.

"So you are from 20 years from now."

Hermione nodded.

"Am I there?"

She laughed, blushing a little. "Yes."

"I wonder if I recognized you."

Shrugging, she glanced out the window, her eyes turning glassy. "Professor Dumbledore says we have 5 months and 2 weeks until we go back to the future."

"You're leaving?" Remus said, sounding shocked and betrayed. "You can't!"

"I have to."

Remus looked horrified. "But, but...I...I like you."

A smile spread across Hermione's face. "I like you too, Remus."

"Want to go to the Halloween ball with me?"

Hermione giggled shyly. "Of course."

Remus grinned. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know." They both sighed softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Padma skipped quietly through the halls, ignoring the fact it was after hours. Sure, normally it was those reckless Gryffindors that ran around after hours. Right now, she was too bored. She hated the fact she could walk through these hallways and remember every second. Every single second of her past, which was actually the future. The future she yearned for so much. She hated it here.

And yet she loved it. There was a sweet, good looking boy. Kind friends. Lacking in those mean people. You knew exactly who to avoid and how to avoid them. She loved every step. And for the reason she loved it, she hated it too. Because once all this was gone, it would never come back. Her future could come back, somehow, eventually. But the past couldn't.

She easily avoided the prefects. Until one happened to catch her.

"You think you're so intelligent, Pat," came the muffled and familiar voice of the person who had caught her from behind.

Padma gave a shy, nervous laugh. "Lucius."

He turned her around to see him. "Yeah. What are you doing out late?"

"Nothing," she replied with an impish shrug, grinning at him. "What are you doing out late?"

"I asked you first."

"You're not my dad!" Padma whined.

"Hey, relax; I'm just a little worried," Lucius replied calmly. "It is dangerous out here. Bellatrix and Rudolphus and Slytherins or...or...Death eaters could be out."

Padma laughed, probably a little too nervously to portray fearlessness. "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger."

"I thought you were a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor," Lucius said softly.

She frowned thoughtfully. "Probably so."

They stood in silence for a moment. Lucius offered her a hand, which she took, and quietly, they walked to the entrance of the Ravenclaw dorms. "Good night, Pat. See you in the morning."

"If it is dangerous for me, why isn't it dangerous for you?" she asked quietly.

"They won't hurt me. I'm another Slytherin. You know who they target first, Pat, is muggle borns."

What happened to him? Why is he so different in the future? Padma was tempted to ask each question, but refrained. "You...you...you won't get hurt, will you? Are you sure you won't get hurt?"

Lucius smirked. "Of course I won't get hurt. I'm more worried about you getting hurt."

She felt shy and self-conscious at his smirk. Normally, she would have turned and walked away, especially if this were Draco. Instead, she wanted to talk to him more, tell him what she was worried about, why she trusted him, and walk with him some more, holding his hand. For the moment, she felt much too insecure to tell him. What if he pushed her away?

"Oh. Er, goodnight, Lucius," Padma turned and started to walk inside.

"Goodnight, Pat."

She paused to look back, and caught sight of his silver gray eyes. She sent him a quick smile and ducked in to her commons.

"Out a little late, don't you think?" asked Amos Diggory, who was sitting quietly on the couch.

"Sure, Cedric."

"What'd you call me?"

Padma nearly did a double take. "Er, I mean, Amos. Sorry, I, uh, called you by my cousin's name." Before Amos had time to comment, she skipped up the stairs hurriedly to her room. She muttered to herself, "Love hurts, Pat." She could hardly sleep, her mind kept transferring itself back to Lucius, his silver gray eyes and his smooth, soft voice replaying in her ears.

They woke up early the next morning. "Pat, Pat, it's Halloween!" exclaimed one of her dorm mates cheerfully.

She stirred, sitting up and dressing quickly. A large group of Ravenclaw students paraded done to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Pat," Lucius greeted her with a kind smile that was so unlike him nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Good morning, Lucius," Padma replied, smiling. "It's Halloween! The Halloween Ball is tonight!"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. You seem excited."

"Excited? Of course! We never had Halloween Balls at my old school!"

Ginny rushed up to them, looking more thrilled than a two year old child getting candy. "It is snowing!" she whispered to Padma, her eyes lighting up with delight.

Lucius raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You two are so immature - " he started to say, but both girls were dodging people to get out of the hall.

"Enthused, much?" said Severus.

Lucius shrugged. "Come on. By the way, how is Ariana?"

"Fine. She's upset right now because she wants - " he paused, his face lighting up with excitement. "I have an idea!"

Lucius watched as his friend ran away. Bemused, he walked down to the outside. It was indeed snowing. Padma, Ginny, Hermione, Lily, and the Marauders were engaged in a big snowball fight.

"Lucius!" Padma shouted, throwing a snowball at him.

Rolling his eyes, he watched as they got all snowy and white. Ridiculous. He don't know what got in to him. He gathered a snowball together and threw it at Padma, hitting her shoulder.

She turned around quickly and grinned at him, throwing one back. "Ha! You missed!" she teased.

"I won't miss this time!" he said back.

Finally, when they were too tired to throw anything, they all just stood there, cold, wet, and white, as large snowflakes kept falling in a flurry.

Ginny, giggling, sprinted up to Sirius, throwing her arms around him. He swung her in a large circle. "This was all your idea, Jenny!" Sirius exclaimed, kissing her forehead. "You are so - "

"Immature," Lucius supplied.

"Brilliant," gasped Remus.

"Amazing," Ginny suggested.

"Perfect," Sirius murmured, causing the girls to giggle loudly and the boys to scowl.

"I know," Ginny said, barely containing her laughter. "I'm pretty awesome."

They kissed. Padma stood back, covered in snow. She looked beautiful like that, Lucius thought. Her hair sprinkled with the powder, her eyes glowing, a smile permanent on her face. He had never wanted to kiss a girl as much as he wanted her.

Padma blushed, either from Lucius's excessive staring or the cold, it was difficult to tell. "We, er, should head in to breakfast."

"Yeah," Lucius said, trying not to stare at her anymore. "Severus went to talk to Ariana. I guess she's feeling kind of lonely."

"We should go visit her! After breakfast." Padma motioned for him to follow rushing inside.

We. She had said, "we". Lucius found he liked it when she put the two of them together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Hermione, it only needs a little bit of assistance," advised Ginny. "Here, let me help."

The younger girl rubbed some stuff in to Hermione's hair to tame the curls and make them longer, prettier. "Remus is gonna absolutely love you, Mione. You're gorgeous. Hey, once we're done, we should check on Padma and see if Aurora is going to make it out of the Hospital wing for the dance."

"Halloween ball," Hermione murmured softly. She looked down at her pale blue dress, admiring the way it clung to her and the skirt swirled beautifully. Beautiful light blue satin, ruffling to the floor.

Ginny spun around. Once she was satisfied with everything, she turned to Hermione and said, "Hey, let me know if Sirius and Remus are ready. I'm going to go help Aurora."

"I...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Hermione was tempted to tell her about Remus knowing about their dilemma, but she fell silent and shook her head. "Never mind. I'll tell you afterwards. Go help Aurora and Padma. See you at the dance. I'm going to see Remus."

Ginny ran down to the Hospital wing to help Aurora. When she got there, Padma and Aurora were both in their dresses. Ginny rushed over and helped apply makeup and perfect hair.

"Ahh, you look beautiful. Both of you. I'm going to go meet up with Sirius. Good luck!" Ginny turned and ran in the other direction.

Aurora looked at her hands, anxiety becoming apparent in her expression and appearance. "Padma, what if I'm not good enough for him?"

"You look beautiful. And Severus loves you. Don't worry too much about it," Padma replied. "There's nothing to stress over. I'm going to meet Lucius. Do you want help downstairs? Can you walk?"

Aurora took a couple test steps, and then smiled and nodded at Padma. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. The crash wasn't that bad."

They walked slowly down the stairs, Padma watching her friend in case she fell. When she caught sight of Lucius though, she broke away and rushed up to him, swaying on her feet shyly, smiling at her date.

Lucius offered her an arm, and she took it. Together, they walked in to the Great Hall. Aurora watched them leave, walking to the entrance. Severus came out of nowhere, dressed in dark green. Aurora felt herself smile. A Gryffindor Princess to a Slytherin Prince. It could not have been more opposite.

Severus said softly, "Close your eyes. I have something for you."

Aurora closed her eyes. She felt him lift up her hair and felt a cold necklace settle around her neck. A smile started to spread across her face, and she put her fingers up to the pendant. "May I open now?"

"Open," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the necklace. Her eyes started to widen when she saw it. It was gorgeous - the chain made of white gold and diamonds, the actual pendant a circle of five small pearls surrounding an orange topaz figure of a lion. Next to it was a green figure, made of emerald. A snake. A lion and a snake, all designed in a small pendant surrounded by pearls.

She felt her eyes start to fill with tears. This was the nicest thing someone had ever done for her before. The necklace had to cost a fortune - all the diamonds, the white gold, the pearls, the emeralds and the topaz.

"Are you crying?" he asked, sounding extremely worried. He had not meant for the girl to start crying.

When she spoke, she meant her voice to be strong and calm. Instead, her voice was weak and soft. She forced herself not to cry. It would make her makeup run. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just so beautiful."

He gave her a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad you like it, Aurora."

"It must've cost a fortune! Why did you get it?" she asked softly.

"I got because I...I love you, Aurora. And if anything happens, I want you to remember."

Tears overflowed. She couldn't control it. "I love you, too, Severus. And I will remember. I love it." She cautiously kissed his cheek, and then whispered, "Where did you get it? How..."

He gave her a gentle, caring smile. "Dumbledore and Lucius helped me," he replied, truthfully.

Her voice trembling with tears still, she whispered, "Thank you. So much."

His eyes were kind and soft and full of love. She kissed him shyly before she adjusted her makeup and they walked in to the Great Hall. They silently joined Padma and Lucius, who both sent them warm smiles. Lucius eyed Aurora's necklace with a knowing glance to Severus.

"I'm not much of one for dances," Padma admitted. "I went with Ron to one once, but he...well, he was grumpy because Jean went with someone else."

"Who's Ron?" asked Lucius.

"Ginny's older brother," Aurora replied. "Jean went with a Quidditch player."

Lucius and Severus nodded.

Aurora glanced over at the people playing music with a slight smile. It was fun music, but it was winding down to a slow song. A very beautiful slow song. Lucius offered Padma a hand, and they started dancing.

Aurora looked at Severus, wondering if he would ask her to dance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Hermione returned fairly late from the dance, her hair falling from its bun, her mind full of Remus and her mind not allowing her any thoughts beyond him. Ginny followed close behind, a grin stuck on her face.

When they reached their dorm, they found Aurora already there, curled up on the couch by herself. She watched them silently, her eyes hidden in the dark so they couldn't see her expression.

"Oh," sighed Hermine dreamily. "Wasn't that absolutely perfect?"

Ginny giggled happily. "Sirius kissed me!"

Hermione turned to Aurora, slightly worried. "Aurora? Is everything alright?"

"No," she replied, her voice tight with emotion and grief. "I hate him."

Ginny jumped up, shouting, "What did Snape do? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!"

Aurora shook her head. "No, no, Ginny. I just mean...I think...I think...I think I am in love with him. And it won't ever work, because he doesn't love me later in his life obviously, and...and...". She had burst into tears by then.

Hermione immediately sat beside her on the couch and put her arm around her cousin. "Oh, Aurora, I'm sorry."

Aurora shrugged hopelessly. "He doesn't know anything about me. The real me. He doesn't even know my real name. And Malfoy is married, and Padma...". She sniffed sadly. "Oh, Hermione, can you wipe my memories? I don't want to remember this when we get home. James and Lily are going to die, and Severus won't care about me."

"No, I won't do that to you.". Hermione shook her head sorrowfully.

Aurora started to sob miserably, and she ended up crying herself to sleep. And she slept like that, curled over a pillow on the couch, still dressed in her stunning red and gold gown.

"I've never seen her so sad. She's completely convinced that Severus won't love her anymore," Ginny said, climbing into her pajamas.

Hermione quietly walked away from her cousin and to her own trunk to pull out her fluffy blue pajamas. "Ginny, Remus knows about us."

"You told him?" Ginny gasped.

"No, no, they have a map, called the Marauders map. James, and Sirius,and Remus, and Peter, they made it. It showed Remus our real names. He asked me about it, so I told him...almost everything."

Ginny collapsed onto her bunk, staring at the ceiling. "Hermione, has Professor Snape ever given you any hint at all that he's met you before?"

Hermione stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, going through all her memories of Snape's interactions with herself and Aurora. She shrugged. "He's always treated Aurora a little nicer. Gentler. And she always did well in Potions, and he didn't yell at her as much as he did Harry and Ron and I when we messed up a potion. I didn't notice until you asked about it, though."

Her voice laced with hope, Ginny whispered, "Then maybe he does still care, but he couldn't bear to say anything about it, because we hadn't experienced this until now."

"Oh, Gin, I hope so."

"Good night, Mione."

"Good night, Gin. Sweet dreams."

***~~~Future, actually, present~~~***

"Hello, Severus. It's a little late for a social call.". Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at the quiet and serious man.

"Albus, I've been thinking a lot about her ever since that night we said goodbye, and she just...disappeared. I worried she won't love me when she gets back...I've changed."

Albus chuckled. "Now, Severus, are you asking me for love advice?". He smiled encouragingly at the teacher, but Severus rarely smiled. "I think she'll love you, and as long as you still love her, we'll figure it out."

"What about the fact I'm 20 years older than she?"

Dumbledore observed his own long fingers thoughtfully before piercing Severus with a deep blue gaze. "Love has never been rational, from the start of time. But love is also what is going to get us through this war with Voldemort, and love is what is going to make everything better when the war is over."

Severus nodded quietly. "Thank you, Albus."

"It's no problem, Severus. Good night."

Professor Snape walked quietly through the halls of Hogwarts, only able to think of the one girl that his heart so desperately needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"Good morning!" shouted a loud, obnoxious voice.

Ginny slapped Sirius. "What on earth are you doing? Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms!"

Sirius and James exchanged looks, both grinning smugly. "And you don't think the Marauders would have found a way around that rule?"

Hermione sighed and glared at them. "Don't you know it's a weekend? I was really looking forward to sleeping in."

"Do you want us to bring up Remus?" Sirius asked innocently.

She glared at him again and fell back against her bunk.

"Ariana must've been tired, she fell asleep in her dress," commented James.

Sirius tapped her shoulder gently and she smashed the pillow she was sleeping on against his head.

"If you don't leave me alone, I'll hex you," she grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Ari. Please wake up! Snape wants to see you, but he won't trust us enough to bring him into the common room," complained Sirius. "And the more he talks to us, the more we want to curse him, but we know you wouldn't like that."

"Severus?!". She jumped up, and gazed in dismay at her wrinkled dress. She gathered some clothes into her arms and rushed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I don't know what she sees in him," Sirius chuckled. "Ari's a funny girl."

"No, she just is less judgmental and loves a lot more than the rest of us do.". Hermione sighed and pulled her blankets up to her chin. "Do you guys understand the meaning of sleep?"

"Nope, not really," James said cheerfully. "Now, I'll see you ladies later, I must go wake my Lilyflower. It's been too long since I've seen those lovely green eyes of hers."

With that, James skipped off towards Lily's room, just down the hall from their own. Sirius walked to Ginny's bed and sat down at the foot of it.

Suddenly, a voice screamed, "JAMES POTTER! I'm going to hex you!"

Lily came storming into their dorm, shivering and drenched from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" chuckled Ginny.

Lily glared angrily. "James Potter."

Boy in question showed up behind her, resting his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck gently. "You still love me, dearest."

Lily obviously couldn't stay angry with him long, for she turned into his embrace and kissed him. "Don't ever do that again. Please."

James grinned suggestively. "I can dry you off, if you'd like."

Lily elbowed him. "Either dry me with a spell or I'm throwing Ariana out of the bathroom."

Aurora threw the door open. "Do you think Severus is still waiting for me?"

"Better go find out," Hermione replied.

She rushed downstairs, throwing doors open until she reached the hall. Aurora turned and crashed into Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius!" she exclaimed, blushing. "Sorry. Is Severus here?"

"Do you really think I'd be waiting outside the Gryffindor commons just by myself?" grumbled Lucius.

She turned to see the boy she was looking for and immediately threw her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked her, sounding kind of worried.

"Yes," she murmured back. "Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" he asked, sounding slightly amused.

Aurora felt bad lying to him, but she said in a whisper, "Just tired, I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"Snape?" came a cold voice.

Severus turned immediately, throwing his wand to his right hand and pointing it in the direction of the voice.

"Relax," said the voice, which he realized belonged to Sirius Black. Odd, that Sirius Black was alone, but he seemed tired and not at all interested in anything. "I was just looking at something. Come here."

He looked at him distrustfully, still holding up his wand in defense.

"Honestly, you can hold my wand if you'd like. It just has to do with...Ariana. And the other three," Sirius sighed a little.

"Do I have to make it any more obvious that I don't trust you?" growled Severus, his lip curling.

Sirius Black scowled. "No. Look." He handed him a parchment.

After a moment, Severus looked down on the parchment, to see it was a map of Hogwarts. As it was after hours, not many people were out and about. A group of students including Remus, James, Peter, and Lily were with three names he didn't recognize.

"Who is Hermione Granger? And Ginevra Weasley? And Aurora Collins?" Severus asked, honestly curious and slowly lowering his wand to look up at the taller boy.

"Who do you think? Look who's with Malfoy. Don't tell me he'd be with any other girl than Pat, because that seems kind of ridiculous."

The name Padma Patil and Lucius Malfoy were together near the Astronomy Tower. Sirius shrugged, looking almost upset over this.

Severus frowned at him. "Why don't we just ask about it?"

"They lied!" Sirius replied angrily. "Honestly, Snape, aren't you upset that the girl that you apparently had wrapped around your little finger lied to you?"

He responded quietly, "I never thought that she was wrapped around my finger. I just know that I care very deeply for her."

Severus stood up and handed him the map back, starting to walk away. Sirius stopped him, saying, "Where are you going?"

He turned, standing next to the corner. "To talk to her," he replied simply. "You can come if you'd like, Black."

"No, being civil to you for so long is driving me nuts," growled Sirius.

Severus did not say anything to this and quickly disappeared around the corner. He rushed through the halls, avoiding prefects and other students, until he came to the base of the Astronomy Tower, deciding to face Lucius and the...that other girl before heading to Ariana, or Aurora, or whoever she was.

Lucius and Pat looked very involved in each other for the moment as they were caught up in a passionate kiss. Severus cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention, but they parted very slowly.

"Padma?" Severus asked softly.

Pat looked surprised and stared at him in shock. "Severus...how...what?"

"What did you say?" asked Lucius, staring at his friend in surprise.

Severus replied softly, "Her name is not Pat."

The girl heaved a great sigh and sank to the floor to sit. "I have a lot of explaining to do." She looked up at Lucius, searching his expression with worry.

"I suppose you do," he replied, sitting next to her.

"I am not...I am from the future. 1997, to be exact," Padma admitted.

Lucius and Severus stared at her in shock. "You...you what?!" Lucius nearly shouted.

She winced, and moved her gaze to her hands. She was pale, and seeming to be trembling with the effort of her words. "And so is Ariana, and Jean, and Jen. Except those aren't our names. Ariana is Aurora, Jean is Hermione, and Jen is Ginny. I am, as you said, Severus, Padma." She looked up weakly and sadly to look in Lucius's horrified expression. "I go to school with your son. Or, we did, until this happened and we were thrown twenty years into the past."

Lucius looked lost and horrified and miserable. He looked away from her and didn't say anything.

"Aurora, hmm?" Severus murmured.

"I'm sorry," whispered Padma. She started to tremble, and then she started to cry.

Lucius, worried at her outburst, gently gathered her into his arms and started to comfort her as she sobbed. "It's okay, Padma. Hush, it's okay."

She buried her face into his shoulder. "I want to tell you, honest, but I was...it was just such a miserable topic because I hate the fact how much I care about everyone here, in the past, but I love everyone in the future too, except I see everything so differently now. I don't know what to do."

"I know. It's okay." He gently rubbed her back in circles, trying to calm her.

She looked up into Severus's impassive face. "Aurora wanted to tell you, she did. That's why she's been so distant and miserable lately, because she loves you, and she fears you don't love her in the future."

Severus looked concerned. "Do I know you in the future?"

Padma nodded. "Except, I don't think your future selves were allowed to make any reference to the past until we came back from our visit."

"I must go see Aurora," Severus said softly, starting to walk away.

"She's in the Heads Common room, with Remus and Lily and them," Padma whispered. She then buried her face back into Lucius's robe.

Severus turned and ran for the Heads commons. He had been in there before with Aurora, just because she was friends with Lily and Remus. He rushed through the halls until he finally reached the door. He pounded on it and called, "It's me. Severus Snape."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"Ugh, do we have to let him in?" groaned James. Lily elbowed him.

Remus stood to answer the door and let Snape in, and he burst into the room, searching faces. Aurora stood, smiling meekly.

"Hey," she said. She looked exhausted; there were dark circles under her eyes, she was leaning towards one side a little, and her voice held a slight yawn.

"Aurora." was all he said. Somehow, that was enough.

Shock splayed across her face, but she didn't say anything. She teetered across the room and fell into his arms, and he could feel her trembling with tears. He smoothed back her hair gently, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Hush, it's okay, I promise it is," Severus murmured.

"What?" James seemed confused. He glanced to Remus who had a similarly sad look like Severus's. He frowned even deeper. "What am I missing out on?"

Hermione looked shocked. She spread her gaze to Remus. Ginny shifted uncomfortably.

"Where is Sirius?" she asked softly.

"Upstairs. At the Astronomy Tower," replied Severus.

Ginny quickly rushed away.

James threw up his arms impatiently. He had always been the leader and the first to know everything. "What is going on?" he exclaimed.

Remus stepped forward towards James and Lily, looking away from Hermione. "James, I've asked you to keep secrets before. Everyone in this room has kept secrets - the one I'm hinting at is my big furry problem."

James said softly, "We know, Moony."

"What I mean, is that everyone in this room has to agree to keep this a secret.". Remus looked to Hermione, who was looking pale. She nodded at him to continue. "James, Lily, our four new friends are not exchange students. They didn't even give us their real names. Jenny is really Ginny; Jean is Hermione; Pat is Padma; and Ariana is Aurora."

James said carefully, "That's not too bad.". He smiled cautiously at Hermione and Aurora. Aurora was still buried into Snape's embrace.

"They also aren't from this time," Remus said finally. "They are from the year 1997."

James blanched and Lily stared openmouthed.

James smiled then. "Oh, Remus, that isn't possible. You must be joking!"

A door slammed loudly and Sirius stormed in, red faced and ignoring everyone, he stomped in to his room.

Hermione winced. "Ginny must've told him."

"Didnt take it well, I guess," murmured Severus.

James glared at him. "Did you take it any better?"

Snape shrugged. Aurora leaned back to look at him. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

She nodded and buried her face back into his robes. Softly, she asked, "Are we alright?"

She wasn't sure he heard her, but then he murmured, sighing, "We are, we always are, and I'll always love you. Do you know me in the future?"

She whispered, "Yes, yes I do know you, in the future."

"Do you love me then?"

Aurora shuddered with a sob. "You don't talk much to me. Padma thinks its because Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let you guys talk to us until...after we went back in time."

"But I'm sure I still love you," murmured Snape.

Ginny stood in the doorway. Her eyes were hard but they were red from previous tears. "At least that makes two," she said stiffly. "The Padma/Lucius relationship still sounds like its running smoothly."

"Ginny," Hermione said gently. "What happened?"

Ginny glared. "Why do you guys care? What does it matter to you?". She turned and stormed away.

James grumbled, "Oh Padfoot, what did you do?"

Severus looked at the Gryffindors and cautiously backed away, releasing Aurora. "It's late, we should probably head out soon before it's after hours..."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Snape, I know you are probably worried about your safety with James and Sirius both being here, but you and Aurora are welcome to stay in our commons for some privacy as long as you'd like. Hermione? Mind if we talk?"

The bushy haired witch nodded. She walked into his room and waited for him there.

James snorted, grinning slyly. "She used to waiting for you in your room?" he teased Remus.

Remus glared. "Lily, don't make too much noise with Prongs tonight. We an extra couple here and I'm sure they dont want to hear you two."

It was Lily's turn to glare and James laughed. Remus walked into his dark room and felt Hermione's arms wrap around his waist and saw her pretty eyes staring into his.

"I wish there wasn't so many secrets," came her soft voice. "Our relationship, your problem, my problem."

He chuckled softly. "Let's make one of those not a secret. Our relationship. I will still love you in the future, Hermione."

She stood on her toes and kissed him then.


End file.
